nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 21: Awakening Poison
'Awakening Poison '(覚醒する毒 Kakusei Suru Doku) is the eighth episode of Season 2 of Nanbaka and the twenty-first episode overall. Synopsis Uno explains to Honey and Trois that when Nico's medicine wears off he goes out of control. As Nico's alternate persona awakens, he fights Hachiman. In the meantime, Liang and Upa restrain Daisen Rokuriki and destroy his talisman. Qi interrupts the fight and while Nico attacks him, he injects Nico with his medicine, rendering him unconscious. Hachiman feels as though he has won, however, to his, Liang, and Upa's surprise, Qi injects poison into Hachiman's leg. While Hachiman is unconscious, Upa, Liang, and Qi talk. Hachiman eventually regains consciousness, and tries to fight the trio, but he's taken down by a group attack. Summary Nico's medicine begins to wear off completely and an an alternate personality awakens. In this state, he begins to fight Hachiman with renewed strength and abilities, all while demanding the return of his medicine. Hachiman orders Rokuriki to kill him and the guard fires a qigong attack at Nico, but he reflects it back at him causing severe damage as Qi watches from afar. Nico dodges Hachiman's attacks and begins to fight back; meanwhile, Upa and Liang remove Rokiriki's talisman making him unable to follow Hachiman's orders. As Nico recalls parts of his past, he launches at his opponent once again continuing to command that he receives his medicine. Eventually, Qi emerges from his hiding place and explains the situation to Hachiman. Nico smells his medicine on Qi and begins to attack him, with Qi retaliating by injecting Nico with his medicine until he loses conciousness. With Nico safely out of the way, Hachiman orders Qi to kill Liang and Upa; instead, he produces a needle and injects Hachiman with it; he explains its paralytic effects and that he was planning it from the beginning. He becomes angry as he recalls learning in the past that Upa was kidnapped as a child to have his organs sold to the black market because of his qigong, all on Hachiman's orders. Angered, the latter attacks Qi but is knocked out by Upa and Liang, who subsequently confront their cellmate. Qi is apologetic but still tries to explain the benefits of his actions, which only angers Upa further. He calls Qi out on his hypocracy and recalls that while nearly dying to buy back his organs, Qi donated his own to him. Meanwhile, Nico awakens and, upon seeing them, compares them to his relationship with his own cellmates. However, Hachiman then regains conciousness and moves to attack them once again; as Liang and Upa distract him, Qi produces a poisones gas that eventually causes Hachiman to pass out, finally defeating him. Qi recalls being brought to building five's water garden by a grateful Samon. He explains the effects of his medicine to Upa and Liang, causing Nico to grow rather nervous of him before he treats his injuries and replaces his bandages. Character Appearances Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 2